The Original Hybrids
by Vamp Doll
Summary: For a thousand years Klaus has searched for love, and now he has found it. She's a witch, but she isn't, she's pure power. Everyone in Mystic Falls is wondering who and what she is. They will soon find out. The vampires aren't the only originals in town.
1. Chapter 1

Moving again. It was something I had become used to by now. I was a witch, literally, and a trouble maker, or at least that's how my "family" saw me. So we left my latest victims behind in the big city and moved to small town Virginia. It's been a while since we lived in a small town. The lesser the population, the easier it was for my secret to become obvious. Now, we were trying it again.

We passed the Mystic Falls welcome sign and made our way through town. It was your typical small town, a downtown area with a few small shops and a local hangout here or there. Nothing new to me. Honestly, I missed the small town life. Less jealous bitches to get in my way.

I turned my favorite 2NE1 song up on my iPhone as we stopped at a red light in town. I glanced out the car window and admired the view. Much to my surprise, it seems I already caught the eye of a guy in town. He was gorgeous. Fairly tall, kinda pale, light, probably blue, eyes, curly light brown, and kissable lips. He smiled at me and nodded his head with a wink.

I was seriously about to jump out of the car, but the light turned green, and he slowly disappeared in the distance. I was disappointed to say the least, but it was a small town, I knew it wouldn't be long before I saw that mysterious stranger again.

I had finally gotten settled in. It took a few days, but I was finally satisfied with the new home. I admired my room as I set on the locked trunk passed down from my birth mother. I haven't been able to open the trunk since I had it, it was locked and keyless. It was heavy, though. There was something in it, I just didn't know what. Kelly made out like they lost the key, but I knew she was lying. I figured she hid it somewhere, I'd get it one day.

I got up, and went into my closet. I pushed back a rack of clothes revealing the hidden door that lead to my hidden room that only I knew about. I went up the small flight of winding stairs and opened the door to a room with a small couch, a chair, and a wall of bookshelves. I plopped down on the fluffy couch and made myself comfortable. Today was my last day of freedom before I had to go back to school. Madison (or Maddie as we called her) had already started and had apparently already made a few friends.

Speak of the devil, I thought, as my phone buzzed with a text from Maddie herself. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the phone out of my pocket, but smiled when I saw what the text read. "Where ru? This girl Rebeckah invited me over for a small party at her house and wants you to come too. Idk how she knew about you." I grinned, a party eh? Perfect. What made it better was I knew Maddie was jealous. It seemed Rebeckah took more of an interest in me than her.

I went back to my closet and put on my new dress that had just come in. It was an exact replica of Bommie's from the Scream video, short, strapless, and white with a black, red and gold pattern. I adorned it with the necklace just like she wore. And slipped on some black, platform Louboutins. I quickly put on makeup using my magic and straightened my hair. I felt sexy as hell; I _was_ sexy as hell.

I walked downstairs with a smirk on my face. That smirk turned into a grin as Maddie saw me. Her mouth dropped open, and jealousy and hate filled her body. She wasn't the skinniest person in the world, or the fattest, a tad plump, and not very pretty. The only thing that made her popular was our "parents" money. I, on the other hand, was drop dead gorgeous, or at least that's what others thought of me. I'm not vain, but just like other girls, I have my moments. I was fit, not skin and bones, and had a fairly average height for a girl my age. I wasn't short and super fit anymore, like I used to be when I lived gymnastics.

The most striking part about my looks was my "witchy" violet eyes. They gave me this odd, mysterious, exotic look that always left people wanting to know more. Which, in turn, made people, like Maddie, jealous. Did I care? Hell no. I rocked my God-given looks, and I rocked them well.

Maddie's face turned into a grimace and she said with hate, "You're wearing that?"

I walked past her, grabbing the keys to her Mercedes out of her hands with a smile on my face and replied, "Deal with it."

She ran after me yelling, "You're not driving my car!"

I quickly turned around and threw her keys back at her, hitting her in the face, "Fine, if you prefer your shitty driving. Let's get on the road. I like to arrive fashionably late, not grandma late. We better get going if _you're _driving."

She let out a "humph" and picked up the keys off the ground. Then, sulked her way to the car, slamming the door when she got in.

"Careful," I said sarcastically, "don't wanna break the window _daddy_ had fixed _again_."

"It was _you_ who broke the window last time bitch, not me," she said back angrily.

"Yeah," I replied, "and if you don't watch yourself, it'll be your ugly little face next time."

She slammed on the gas and we backed out with tires squealing. "I'm gonna tell mom and dad you're threatening me! You evil bitch!" she yelled.

"Oh! Watch out! We got a badass over here!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up, then smiled. "No you won't, you're too scared of me these days to blab."

I grinned and she shut up, I was right. She was too scared. After I beat the living hell out of her friends, smashing her window with one of their heads in the process, she had become way too afraid to tell on me when I did anything out of the ordinary. A newfound plus in my life since she used to open her mouth every time she caught me doing anything "wrong" or "witchy".

She blasted her stupid rap music super loud as we sped our way to Rebeckah's house. I smiled and magically turned on some K-Pop. She looked at me with her mouth open wide, and tried to change it back without success. She rolled her eyes and gave up, knowing I had won once again.

We finally pulled up to a big, beautiful house that had Mikaelson written elegantly on the mailbox. There were only a few cars in front, yep this part was small. My curiosity was sparked. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. I put my fist up to knock on the door but it swung open.

A girl with long blonde hair stood before me and smiled, "You must be Michelle."

"And you must be Rebeckah," I replied. She had an English accent, that was different. The house reeked of sophistication, totally expected.

"Please come in," she smiled as she let me through the door. "You look insane by the way," she said with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smiled as I walked with her.

"You should," she replied a tad bitchily, "I don't give them out often." She turned around and smiled.

I smirked, well, well, this Rebeckah seemed like my kind of girl. How on Earth did Maddie get in her circle.

It was almost as if she read my mind as she whispered, "By the way, the only reason Madison is here is because of you."

I raised my brow and looked at her curiously. "Understandable, but how did you even know I existed?"

She laughed, "I had to get you here somehow. My brother's been talking about you for days."

I opened up my mouth to say "What?" but was left standing there with it open. Standing on the stairs in front of me was the gorgeous, mysterious stranger from the day we came into town.

"Michelle, I'd like you to meet my brother Niklaus," Rebeckah smiled.

He met me at the bottom of the stairs and took my hand into his, bringing it gently to his lips and kissing it. "Please, call me Klaus," he smiled. His voice was just as dreamy as I had imagined.

My mouth closed into a grin. He winked at me just like he did the first day I saw him. In the next room a LMFAO song started playing. Rebeckah smiled and walked away, Maddie in tow, leaving me and Klaus alone.

"It's a bit loud down here, would you like to go up to my room to talk?" he said over the blaring music.

"I have to admit, I love this song," I relied, "…but I do think I'll take you up on that offer."

He returned my smile and lead me upstairs. As we walked up I noticed he had never dropped my hand after he kissed it. The smile on my face got brighter.

"So Klaus, can't help but notice your accent. You're definitely not from here," I said, hoping to spark a conversation.

He looked back at me and grinned, "Neither are you."

I smiled and cocked my head to the side, "Touché."

"Sounds a bit more southern, yes?" he replied.

"It is," I smiled in reply as he lead me into his room.

He closed the door behind him and lead me to a small couch in the corner. I let go of his hand and went and sat down. He went over to a small cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aged whiskey.

"Fancy a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

He poured me and himself a drink and brought them over to me on the couch. He handed me mine and sat beside me.

"Cheers," he winked and took a drink. I did the same.

"So, Klaus," I said as I held the drink in my hand

"So, Michelle," he smiled in reply.

Something had been eating at me ever since his hand touched mine. Something was off about him, or different at least. He had a mischievous glint in his eye, he knew I knew there was something…

"What," I paused, taking another sip, "are you?"

He smiled, "Ah, you're a smart one aren't you?"

"So are you, apparently," I replied.

"I'm a vampire, love," he said, "and you, you're a witch…or at least I think that's what you are."

The crystal glass fell out of my hand and smashed on the floor, drink splashing and crystal clattering. I jumped up, yanking my hand away from his.

"How in the fucking hell do you know what I am?" I yelled.

He quietly put his drink down and smiled, "Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"How?" I yelled back.

"You radiate power my love, its kind of hard to miss. Now tell me, how are you not afraid of what I am, if you even believe me."

"I do?" I gaped.

"Yes," he smiled. "Now, please, go on."

"I believe you," I replied, "I've always kinda had a thing for vampires, never knew if they were real or not. That's why I'm not afraid. I know you won't hurt me. If you were, I'd feel it."

"Well, that's different from other witches I've met," he said.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a witch. No spells, no potions, just pure power, it's been that way since before I can remember."

"Very different from other witches I've met," he murmured.

"Honestly, I don't know what I am. My parents are dead, I live with a family who hates me. I know they have information they're withholding. I've just been waiting for the right moment to find it."

"I can help with that," he smiled.

"How?" I replied.

"Compulsion," he grinned in return.

I laughed, "Compulsion? I've been practicing that. Getting fairly good at it if I do say so myself."

"Okay, what the hell are you?" he said.

"I told you, I have no idea, Klaus, if I knew I would tell you!" I yelled.

"Come here," he whispered.

"Wait," I said. I held my hand up, indicating I wanted him to do the same.

Klaus held his hand up about a foot away from mine, his eyes narrowed, watching me closely. I slowly drew mine in closer to his, slowly closing my eyes at the same time. The world around me faded into blackness, and then burst into the light of a vision.

It was quick, but clear. Images of Klaus and I flashed before my eyes. Me staring into glowing yellow eyes as Klaus fed me his blood from his wrist. Klaus in tears while snapping my neck. Me waking up as a vampire. Klaus and I kissing. Klaus and I having sex. Me feeding on a Maddie with slit wrists. Klaus and I again. Me with a blonde vampire girl smiling as if we were friends. Me with a girl with straight brown hair. Me with another witch. Me with two dark haired male vampires. Klaus and I living together forever.

I suddenly awoke to the present, gasping for air. Oh my God.


	2. Chapter 2

I collapsed down onto the couch. My head was spinning, still trying to pull itself back into the present world. I was pulling myself out of the most mind-blowing vision I ever had.

"What just happened?" Klaus said in shock. "Are you okay?" Around his eyes got dark and veiny, his pupils glowed yellow, he pulled his wrist up to his mouth and bit it. He turned it towards my mouth, offering a drink.

I gave him a questioning look, but I couldn't turn it down. I was curious. I wrapped my mouth around the open wound in his wrist and drank. The world around me burst with light, fireworks. Klaus' life flashed before my eyes. Within seconds I knew his whole life. I knew, then, I would never leave his side.

I looked at him in awe. His eyes searched my face for an answer. I knew what I had to do. I detached myself from his wrist, and pulled my hair back from my neck. It was he, then, who stared at me in awe.

"It's okay," I whispered, "I trust you." And I did. I trusted him with my life. I knew Klaus would never do a thing to harm me.

I braced myself for the bite. Klaus pulled me in closer, opening up his mouth and showing his fangs. I gasped quietly as the four sharp teeth pierced my neck. It was like a painful sting, but Klaus was gentle. The pain turned into pleasure as he took in my blood, my life force. I let my powers give themselves over and blissfully watched as my short life flash before his eyes.

Klaus pulled away and whispered, "You're incredible." His eyes went back to normal and he smiled.

"So are you," I whispered back, returning his smile. He looked so adorable, blood dripping from his lips. I giggled to myself and brought my lips to his.

In that moment, the fireworks returned; in that moment, we were truly one. I finally felt my life was complete. Everything was slowly falling into place. I went from being that lost little girl, to someone who truly had a purpose in life. I was Klaus' and he was mine. It would be that way for an eternity.

I pulled away for air, and he held his forehead against mine. I looked at him through my lashes and smiled again. He caressed my cheek and did the same. I wanted to live in this moment forever.

"I must say," Klaus spoke up, "you are a true badass." He started laughing. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "The way you beat those girls, it was fantastic!"

I laughed, "You come out of a perfect moment with _that_?"

He laughed again, "What? I had to say _something_."

I nodded, "And you're an original werewolf, vampire hybrid who can manipulate his way to get anything he wants, and you're calling me a badass?"

"And you can make _anything_ possible, I think you beat me in the badass category," he added.

"I think," I said, pausing to press my finger against my lips, "the jury's still out on that one."

"You're a witch that can become a vampire and still keep her powers. Now, if that isn't something that's impossible that you're making possible, I don't know what is."

"So, you have been paying attention," I smiled.

"You think this is funny don't you?" he replied through narrowed eyes.

I let out a tiny laugh I had be holding in, "Sure, why not? I puzzle even the great, original werewolf, vampire hybrid. I can't help but be a tiny bit amused."

"Michelle," Klaus sighed, "neither you, nor I know what you are exactly. Aren't you a tiny bit curious?"

"I have been curious Klaus," I replied, "I've been curious for _eighteen_ years! Now, it seems all these tiny little pieces are falling into place. I'm sure the answer will present itself soon enough."

"From someone who seriously lacks patience, that is not a response I would not expect."

I shrugged, "Eh, well, after what I saw, I know we'll find out everything we need to know soon. I don't think you fully understand, Klaus. That was the most clear vision I've ever had. Meaning, it's going to happen, and soon, very soon."

"We'll have to get you a daylight ring first," he added.

"Daylight ring?" I replied. "More like daylight jewelry. If I'm going to have to wear it for the rest of eternity, I'd like to have some variety."

Klaus let out a laugh, "Of course, anything for you my love. And I know just the witch to do it."

I started laughing then. "Bonnie Bennett? _Seriously_? She can't stand you! You actually think she'd do that for you?"

"Remember, my dear, I'm 'the original vampire, wolf hybrid who can manipulate his way to get anything he wants,' I think I can manage getting a witch to put a spell on some jewelry for you."

"Why don't you let me ask her myself?" I added. "I think she'd trust me before she did you."

"Fine," he replied, "maybe the two of you will have some witchy little bond."

"Ha, ha! You're so cute," I said sarcastically, the smiled and poked him in the cheek. Klaus smiled back and gently took my arm, held me down and kissed me.

I pushed him off and ran off of the couch screaming, "Ew vampire germs!"

Klaus laughed, "Oh, so she wants to play?"

"Depends on what you define as plaaah" I started but was cut off as Klaus quickly ran up and picked me up. He threw me on the bed and hovered over me.

"You were saying?" he said seductively.

I laughed, "Oh, gonna show off our lil' vampire tricks are we?"

"Impressed?" he grinned.

"Not really, not when I can do this," I replied and disappeared right before his eyes. He was stunned.

"Where did you…" he said but it cut him off. I tapped on his shoulder from behind him.

I smiled, "I have tricks too you know."

"How did you?"

"Did I do that?" I completed, "Witchy little tricks."

"But you just disappeared!" he said in shock.

"Yes, and reappeared in a place of my choosing. Lovely little thing I could do since I remembered. Caused a whole lot of trouble when I was a kid."

"Incredible!" he said in awe.

"It has limitations, it can be exhausting. I don't travel very long distances. The longest distance I've ever traveled was like a state over."

"A whole state?" he exclaimed.

"Umm hmm," I replied.

Suddenly Klaus pulled me by the arm, causing me to fall on top of him. He caught me off guard that time. I laughed again.

"Wasn't expecting that one were you?" he laughed.

"I admit, you got me that time!" I laughed back.

Klaus was laughing too, but stopped. "Shhh, you hear that?" he said.

"What? I don't have vampire hearing…yet. What is it?" I replied

"Trouble," he replied, getting up off the bed like lightning. He held a hand out for me and helped me up.

"What's going on?" I asked as we left the room and started going downstairs.

"Fight," Klaus replied.

"Ohhh!" I exclaimed. I had to admit, a fight was a tad exciting.

The music wasn't playing anymore, and I heard yelling from the next room. One of the voices I recognized, Maddie. I grinned.

"Get out!" Rebekah yelled at Maddie and another girl as Klaus and I entered the room. "Get out of my damn house!"

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"That bitch tried to make out with my boyfriend," the other girl yelled and pointed at Maddie.

I couldn't hold my laugh anymore, and it came out as a kind of snort. "Seriously?"

Then, all eyes were on Maddie. She was trying her best to hold her tears in, she was terribly embarrassed. She had some other girls behind her, apparently she _did _make friends.

"He wanted it," Maddie mustered out.

"You bitch!" the other girl yelled and went at Maddie again. Her friends held her back.

"I said get out!" yelled Rebekah.

"Fine!" the other girl shouted. She, her friends, and her boyfriend left. Leaving quite a few people and Maddie and her crew behind.

"Fine!" Maddie added. She started out, but turned around. "What about _her_?" she exclaimed and jammed her finger my way.

"She doesn't look like she's leaving anytime soon," Rebekah replied. "Are you, Michelle?"

I grinned, "Nope."

Maddie let out a frustrated noise, then sulked out the door. No one followed her. I guess her new friends weren't ready to leave just yet.

"Okay, party's over!" Rebekah spoke up, looking bored.

Everyone followed Maddie's trail out the door. That left Rebekah, Klaus and I standing there. As soon as everyone got out the door, Rebekah turned to Klaus and me.

"I see you two are getting along," she said. "This night was definitely a success."

"I guess it was," Klaus replied. "You got to entertain me and yourself. Just like you wanted"

I turned and gave Klaus a questioning look. He laughed and Rebekah joined in.

"What?" Rebekah added, "I didn't just throw this thing to hook the two of you up. I had to set someone after that little rat."

"Who? Maddie?" I laughed.

"I couldn't stand her from the first time she waltzed in the door of the school. She _disgusts_ me!" Rebekah replied.

"She deserves it," Klaus added. He grinned at me.

Rebekah looked at us through narrowed eyes, "Okay, what's the deal?"

"She isn't what we initially thought," Klaus replied, "I'm not sure what she is."

It was me who had the narrowed eyes then, "You knew about me before tonight?"

"Does she know?" Rebekah asked, ignoring me.

"Yes," Klaus and I said at the same time.

"Well that's not creepy at all," Rebekah replied. She stood there and crossed her arms, then suddenly her mouth opened wide. "Wait a minute!" she said then quickly came up to me and pulled my hair back, revealing the bite that Klaus had left.

"That's really none of your business Rebekah," Klaus growled and snatched her hand away from me.

"You just get right to it don't you?" she replied.

"It's not like that," he said angrily.

"What if you kill her?" she snapped back.

"He can't," I added.

Rebekah laughed, "Can't?"

"Michelle has very powerful magic, Rebekah. She knows when she's in danger. She offered herself to me."

"Klaus is right," I added. "Besides, I can protect myself. My magic would kick in if anything bad starts happening. And…Klaus loves me too much to harm me. I've seen it. He's going to turn me…soon."

"You'll lose your powers!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"No, I won't," I replied.

"That isn't possible!" she said in shock.

"For me, it is."

"Witches can't be vampires and keep their powers! You're either a witch or a vampire, there's no in between!" she said.

"Are you even listening, Rebekah? I told you, Michelle isn't a witch. She can't be. Witches can't do some of the things she does. She doesn't even say any incantations. Things just happen if she wills it!"

"That isn't…" she said before I cut her off.

"Possible?" I added. I held my hand out and it caught fire. I waved my other hand and summoned water, freezing it in mid air. I looked at Rebekah and she flew back and hit the wall and stayed there.

"I….I can't move!" she gasped.

I looked at her through narrowed eyes. The air around her started to grow heavy. The pressure started beating down upon her. She was struggling, gasping for air. I smirked as she stared at me in shock.

"Stop!" she managed to gasp out, "Please! Stop!"

I slowly let up on her, then, finally, she fell to the ground. She was gasping for air. Then, she started laughing manically.

"That was incredible!" she grinned.

"That," I replied, "was nothing."

"If you can do better than that, I don't even want to know," Rebekah replied.

I smirked, "I have plenty of witchy little tricks up my sleeve, and if I can awe the likes of you two, I have to admit that puts a huge booster on _my_ ego."

Klaus laughed, "Please, love, have a seat." He was talking to me. I smiled and nodded and took a seat on the couch closest to me. Klaus came and sat by me.

Rebekah spoke up, "I need a drink after that one, how about you two?"

"Please!" I grinned. Klaus, beside me, nodded.

"So, Michelle," Rebekah said, "I heard you were adopted."

"Rebekah, don't be so rude!" Klaus spoke up.

"No, its fine Klaus," I replied, "I am. My mom's dead, and my dad, well no one really talks about him. I don't trust the people I live with, and I _don't_ call them my parents. They treat me like shit. They know, roughly, what I am and they don't approve of it. I, also, suspect they've been stealing from me. I "hired" a private investigator to look up on it."

"You compelled the investigator to work for you didn't you?" Klaus asked.

I grinned, "You _have_ been paying attention!"

"Wait, compelled?" Rebekah exclaimed. She almost dropped the drinks she was bringing over to us.

"Umm hmm," I replied, "been working on it for a while. He was easy to bend."

Rebekah took a seat beside me, I was in the middle. She handed me my drink and I passed Klaus' down to him. I took a sip of mine, then, drummed my nails on the side of the glass.

"They've been keeping things from me," I sighed, "I just know it. I've been waiting for a perfect moment to bust them, and after tonight, I think I know when that time will come."

"When you become a vampire," Rebekah said knowingly.

"Yes," I whispered, nodding my head, "when I become a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you afraid?" Rebekah asked as she, Klaus, and I sat on the couch in their living room.

"No," I replied, "I'm not."

"You're very bold, Michelle," Rebekah replied, "I think I'm actually going to like you."

I giggled, "Thanks?"

"I'm serious," she laughed, "You're different, you make Nik happy, and you've got spunk."

"Watch it Rebekah, you're making her ego bigger," Klaus laughed.

"It's true," I nodded.

"Oh, before I forget," Rebekah added, "can I get your number?"

"Sure," I replied, taking her phone and punching my number in under my name. I handed the phone back to her when I finished.

She messed around with the phone for a few seconds then said, "Smile!" She held the phone in front of us, leaned over towards me, and took a picture. She looked at it and smiled. "It's a nice picture of us, don't you think?"

I looked and smiled, "It is. Can you send it to me? I'll use it as your ID picture."

"Sure," she replied.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Klaus added with a smile.

"Me too," Rebekah added, "I wasn't sure if I would like you or not."

I laughed, "Yeah, judging from Maddie, it would be hard to like me. At least, now that you met me, you see I'm _nothing_ like her."

"Her personality is shit," Rebekah replied, "yours is amazing!"

"Thanks," I grinned. "Most people ignore me. They're either intimidated by me, or they buy Maddie's bullshit. I haven't really had a girl friend anywhere I've lived in years. I've made some friends overseas, though. Going to visit them in Korea soon, and I cannot wait!"

"You travel a lot?" Rebekah asked.

"I _move_ a lot. I'm the trouble maker of the "family." I'm pretty sure you can guess why."

"You'll get used to being a vampire fast," she laughed.

"In all seriousness," I added, "I hope living here will be more permanent compared to the other places I've lived. I really like it here."

"You don't have to worry about that, love," Klaus said, "You're _our_ family now. I'll kill them before they try to make you move."

"About that," I added, "_I _will be the one to kill them, if anybody is killing anybody."

Rebekah laughed, "Spoken like a true vampire! I bet they'll be your first kill."

I grinned, "Probably."

"Kol is going to love you!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Elijah will like her too," Klaus added.

"Oh yes, the other brothers, where are they?" I replied.

"Elijah had to drag Kol out of the house. He wanted to eat some of the cheerleaders," Rebekah laughed.

"Have a bit of cheerleader in the evening for a perfect little dose of pep in your step!" I spoke like a commercial announcer, then laughed. Klaus and Rebekah burst out laughing.

"She's funny too!" Rebekah added.

I laughed, "Thanks!"

"I think it would safe to tell them they can come home," she said, "I'm pretty sure they'd love to meet you."

"If Klaus thinks its fine, sure," I replied.

"Might as well," he added.

"By the way," I said, "do the two of you mind if I stay the night? I really don't want to have to go home and deal with Maddie's shit. I'd probably end up murdering her."

"Our home is your home, love," Klaus replied.

"Thanks," I smiled. Rebekah was on the phone with either Kol or Elijah. She spoke quickly and was done before I could register what she was even saying.

"They're on their way back, now," Rebekah said.

"Hmm," I sighed, "I am _so not _looking forward to tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Rebekah asked.

"Family day," I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "A wonderful day we take out of every week to spend time together as a "family." It's my least favorite day of the week. I never get out of it no matter how hard I try. Why, you may ask? If I got out of it, Maddie would have to get out of it too, and that will _never_ happen."

"Are you forgetting we have the power of compulsion, Michelle?" Rebekah said seriously.

"Oh, yeah," I said absentmindedly. "I'm not _that_ good yet."

"It would be a pleasure to get you out of that hell, love," Klaus added with a smile.

"Please do," I begged, "I really don't want to have to spend a whole day with them watching movies, playing games, going out to dinner, and whatever else they think up. It's so _fucking_ cheesy! Not to mention, I think I'm many years too old for it."

"Sounds horrible," Rebekah said with disgust.

"Tell me about it," I replied, "I'd rather spend my Sundays doing other things. I have better things to do with my time. For example, converting oxygen into carbon dioxide."

Klaus laughed, "It can't be _that_ bad!"

"Never underestimate the torture that family can inflict on me!" I laughed back.

"You really do hate them, don't you?" Rebekah asked.

"I really do, Rebekah, more than anyone can imagine."

"You'll get your revenge soon enough, Michelle," Klaus said.

"I know," I smiled, "Monday, I'm turning over a new leaf. I'm about to make Maddie's school life a living hell. I've been thinking about it for weeks. And now that I've met the two of you and I know what I know, there's going to be no holding back. I have _nothing_ to lose."

Rebekah and I shared a devious, evil grin. It was very obvious she wanted to help. She and I shared an equal hate for Maddie. How could I not let her in on the fun?

"I know what you're thinking Bekah," Klaus added with a grin.

"So do I," I grinned, "How could I not let you in on the fun?"

"Now I really like you," Rebekah smiled.

"This is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I replied.

"She'll be the sister you never had but always wanted," said a voice beside us.

"You're right Elijah," Klaus added. There were two other guys in the room with us. One looked slightly older than the other, and both had dark hair and eyes. It was obvious they were brothers.

The older one came and stood before me. He held his hand out for my hand politely. I put mine in his; he gently pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

"You're just as beautiful as my brother described," he said with a smile. "I'm Elijah," he added.

I smiled, "Hello Elijah. It's nice to meet you." He nodded respectfully in return.

The younger one, Kol, went and poured himself a drink before turning towards us. He wasn't as polite as Elijah. He was obviously younger, cockier. He stared me down with a smirk on his lips. He finally opened his mouth and said, "Well, if you ever decide you don't want her, I will gladly take her, brother."

"You'd have to pry her from his cold, dead fingers first Kol," Rebekah replied.

I giggled, "She's right, you know."

Klaus looked at me with a smile on his face. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He was as territorial as the wolf inside him. I was his, and no one was going to lay a finger on me. It's not as bad as it seems though. It's not like I was some object to him. I was his soul mate, and he cherished me. Not to mention I was human, fragile, he would make sure I was never harmed.

I smiled at him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed one of my hands and held it between both of his as he gazed into my eyes. The words "I love you" ran through his mind. I smiled and thought it back to him. He smiled back ever greater. I looked at him shyly, then laid my head down on his shoulder.

Elijah went over to Kol and patted him on the shoulder, "At least you can say you tried."

Rebekah and I died laughing; Klaus and Elijah joined in too.

"So," Elijah said turning to Rebekah, Klaus and me, "is everything out in the open?"

"Yes," Rebekah said, beating me and Klaus to the punch.

"You're all vampires. The first vampires, actually. I'm some kind of witchy person, but not really a witch at all. Um, let's see, I'm going to be a vampire. No, I'm not going to lose my powers. I know nothing about my parents except for the fact that my mom was sort of like me. The family I live with hates me. And, oh, yeah, I can do this."

I closed my eyes and focused. The air in the room became heavy, charged. A loud crack of thunder boomed, and a lone lightning bolt flicked down beside Kol. Kol dropped the glass that was in his hand and cursed. Then realizing what happened, stood there with his mouth open, along with everyone else in the room. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

"Now _that_ was impressive!" Rebekah said.

I shrugged again, "Once again, _that_ was nothing."

Kol looked at me and tilted his head, "You're sort of scary, you know that? And I'm a _vampire_!'

I laughed loudly, "Now _tha_t, I'll take as a compliment. And thank you for being the first one here to recognize that."

Elijah stared at me throw narrowed, wise eyes, "You're more dangerous that we realize, aren't you?"

I brought a finger to my lips and tapped them a few times in thought. I raised an eyebrow and said, "You're very intelligent Elijah. But to answer your question, yes, I am. As a young girl with limitless, raw, untapped power, yes, I am very dangerous. I have anger issues, and I have a very hard time controlling my temper. That's why we have to move around so much. Very suspicious happenings follow me wherever we go. I'm like a very unsteady nuclear reactor just waiting to go boom.

"To sum it all up, the worst has yet to happen to those who have done me wrong, but soon, very soon. It's going to be an event that blows all the others out of the water. But let me be clear, I'm not a bad person. I can't really control what happens. Whether its some kind of magical redemption, or a blind rage that puts a few girls in the hospital, its all very uncontrollable. Honestly, I've tried to control it, but its just so difficult."

"What I don't understand, is how one little girl can possess so much power," Elijah added.

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I've always wondered why and how. Gah, I have to get into that damn trunk!"

"What trunk?" Rebekah asked.

"I have an old trunk in my room that supposedly belonged to my mother. It's old and heavy. There's no key, though. I've tried opening it using magic and whatever else I could find, no luck. Kelly knows something though, I just know it! I think she's been hiding it from me."

"I don't understand, how can you not even get in it with magic? Do you think she has the key?" Rebekah added.

"Maybe it contains some mysterious magical secrets, who knows. I do though, I do think she has the key. It's in that damn safe! I just know it! I can't get in it, though. It's always in their room. I've been threatened multiple times about it. That's how I know they're hiding something. I think they're stealing from my trust fund or something. I'm not exactly sure what it is. Maybe it's a bank account and not a trust fund. All I know is I have money. And, they're also hiding something about my parents."

"You could probably kill someone by looking at them! Why are you letting those stupid humans control you?" Kol said.

"Because, I was afraid they'd send me into foster care. I don't want to have to move from family to family, no matter how much I hate those people. Who knows, it could be worse," I replied.

I tried my best to hide the shame from my face, but I had a feeling everyone could see it. Honestly, though, Kol did have a point. I probably could kill someone by looking them. I let these little girl fears hold me back. I let these little girl fears allow me to be sexually abused by my foster father. No matter how much power I had, I was weak.

I felt a sudden drop of water fall on my hand, and I knew it was all over. I was crying in front of everyone. I was showing my weaknesses, and I couldn't handle that. I quickly pried my hand out of Klaus' and ran out the room and out the door. I was so ashamed.

The cool night air blasted in my face, and I immediately started shaking. I was really starting to regret my outfit choice. It was early fall, but it was a rather cold night. I sighed and wiped the tears from my cheeks, but I couldn't stop crying.

I jumped when I felt something brush up against my shoulders. I turned around to see Klaus looking at me with a sympathetic look on his face. He had put a jacket over my shoulders. I couldn't help myself, I buried my face in his chest and let it all out. I was bawling like a baby.

"Shh, shh, it's okay my love," Klaus said soothingly.

"No," I cried, "It's not okay, don't you see?" I couldn't tell him, he couldn't know what Nathan did to me. Even if I put a stop to it almost a year ago. If he knew it would be all over, and my plans for revenge would never happen. Klaus would kill him without even thinking. Then, he'd kill Kelly and Maddie. I'd never have a chance.

"Tell me everything," he whispered in my ear. "I'll do what ever it takes to make it better."

I quickly shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it," I cried.

"It's okay," he whispered, "You don't have to. I'm still here for you."

That really did it, I grabbed onto him even more, I was really crying then. "I feel so stupid! I never cry in front of anyone!" I choked out. "Everyone probably thinks I'm some stupid, weak human!"

"No," Klaus said soothingly, "No one thinks that about you. With the life that you've had, how can you not cry? No one thinks any less of you because of it."

I sniffed and sighed, "This is so embarrassing!" Then, I lost it again.

"Aw, come on, it's okay!" Klaus replied.

"To me it isn't," I said, my voice muffled from my head being buried in Klaus' chest.

Klaus gently put his hand under my chin and raised it, my eyes meeting his. "It's okay," he said to me, his pupils dilated a bit.

"Are you trying to compel me?" I said in confusion.

He raised his eyebrow, "It isn't working?"

I giggled, "No, it isn't."

He smiled, "There's that smile."

I blushed and looked down at our feet. In front of him I was like a shy little giggling school girl. I was _never _like that.

Klaus put his hand under my chin again and raised my head back up again. He had a smirk on his lips as he leaned down to put his lips against mine. I melted in his arms, giving myself over to him. I kissed him more intensely than I had ever kissed anyone in my life. It was full of love, passion, lust, trust, commitment. These lips would be the lips I would kiss for the rest of eternity, and that didn't bother me one single bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus and I stood outside for what felt like hours making out. Eventually, the world around me started to vibrate. I realized that I was shivering uncontrollably. With this short ass strapless dress on, how could I not be cold? I was freezing my ass off.

I broke free of Klaus' lips and saw smoke come out of my mouth. It was so cold. Klaus suddenly realized this.

"Let's get you inside and warm you up," he said sweetly. He put one arm under my legs and another on my back and lifted me up, cradling me in his arms. I rested my head against his chest and yawned.

"Today's been a long day," I said.

"Tired, are we?" he asked.

"A bit," I replied, "A hot shower would be nice, though."

"One hot shower coming up," he said with a smile.

"Awesome," I replied, "Now just to summon some clothes and stuff, and I'll be set."

"You can do that?" he said.

"Shocked are we?" I replied with a laugh.

"By now, no," he replied.

"You are so lying," I laughed.

"You are too good for your own good," he laughed.

"That almost made no sense," I laughed.

We were already inside and going up the stairs. We ran into Rebekah on the way up. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Need to borrow some clothes?" she asked me.

"Nope, I've got it covered," I replied.

"Yeah, she's summoning some clothes," Klaus added.

"You can do that?" Rebekah asked, copying Klaus' every word.

I laughed, "Yes, not a large amount of things, though. Everything has its limits. Although, I have created my own secret lair in every house we've lived in for quite some time now. And sure, I've got some really great cars without even paying for them by using magic. Do I sound like I'm bragging here? I don't mean to!"

"I'd brag if I could do that," she replied.

"I get in trouble for bragging," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry, they're just jealous," Rebekah said and continued walking downstairs.

Klaus and I kept going. When we got in his room he put me down and guided me to his bathroom. It was huge, as expected with a house like this. There was a huge bath tub off in one corner and a huge glass shower on the other. And oh sweet baby Jesus did that bath look like a great idea. Some aroma therapy bubble bath, a glass of champagne, the perfect end to a tedious day of moving and arranging shit in my room.

"I think I'll take a bath instead," I said dreamily.

"Okay love," Klaus replied. "Do you need anything?"

"Champagne glass," I replied as a bottle of champagne appeared in my hand.

"I'll go get you one," he replied and disappeared. A few seconds later he returned, two glasses in his hand.

I grinned, "Inviting yourself to join me?"

He laughed, "If you don't mind,"

"Of course not," I replied with a smile, "just one thing, no sex. I don't fuck on the first date, even if we are soul mates."

Klaus busted out laughing, "Deal."

I laughed too, "Seriously, I'm not a slut. It's been a rule of mine for some time now. Always putting myself one step ahead Maddie who would fuck anyone who would take her. Sure, you get to see me naked, big deal. I say, you see one naked person, you've seen them all."

"What an odd philosophy," he replied with a grin.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed.

I walked over to the bath tub and turned the water on. I spent a few seconds adjusting it to my liking, then summoned the bubble bath and some candles. I poured the bubble bath in and lit the candles with magic. I summoned my fluffy towel-like robe and a towel for Klaus. Then, I put my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head so my hair wouldn't get really wet.

"Can you get this for me?" I asked Klaus, standing with my back turned towards him.

"Of course," he replied, carefully unzipping the back of my dress.

"Thanks," I replied, slipping out of the dress and putting it in a garment bag. I hung it on a hook on the wall, then continued undressing. I felt eyes on me, Klaus was watching my every move now.

"Coming?" I said cockily turning back and looking at Klaus. I walked over to the tub and got in. I took a deep breath in and sighed. This was just what I needed.

Klaus undressed an joined me. He sat across from me. He had a smile on his face that seemed like it would be there permanently. Apparently he thought I looked hot naked, props to me.

I sighed again, "This is great. I've been moving my stuff in and organizing it all for days. Seems like the only rest I got was a quick shower and sleep. I've needed a spa day for weeks, this is the closest thing I'm going to get to it around here."

"Need a back rub?" he asked.

My eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, "Oh my gah, yes!"

Klaus laugh and shifted his way towards me. I scooted up and let him sit behind me. Klaus firmly put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them. He was strong but gentle at the same time.

"Ah, that's nice," I said, "You're officially the best boyfriend ever!"

"With you, how could I not be," he said, a smile obviously on his lips.

"I'm glad we found each other, Niklaus. An eternity with you is definitely worth eighteen years of hell."

"A thousand years of hell is worth an eternity with you," he replied.

He had shifted his hands a bit, working out a tense spot in my neck, "Ah yes, there's the trouble spot. Anyways, I know you and I both have had a horrible past. It's amazing how we found each other at the perfect moment in time. Hopefully I can have the Salvatores and everyone else on my side and prevent some of this hostility around here."

"Good luck with that," he replied.

"Hey! I'm a great person. People tend to like me when Maddie isn't around. Your family loves me already. It won't be hard to get Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline to like me. Which, hopefully, in turn will make the Salvatores to like me. Then, Elena's brother and Tyler. Oh, and that Matt kid too since he's around sometimes. I just have to go in Monday without Rebekah, pull them all in, and then let everything reveal itself slowly. It won't be that hard, honestly."

"You do have this unique charm that leaves one wanting to know more. Maybe it will work."

"Maybe?" I said as I started bathing while Klaus worked on the most tense parts of my shoulders. "It will work. I guarantee it."

"Well, after you have everyone on your side, what are you going to do to take advantage of that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Have friends? I've never really had that many friends in life. Maddie has always fucked that up for me. I've already seen it Klaus. There's no denying it."

He sighed, "If only you could appreciate the happiness in your voice when you say that. It's beautiful."

I smiled, "I'm glad we moved here."

"Me too," he replied. He stopped massaging my shoulders and brought his hand around to my chin, gently taking it in his hand and bringing it so our eyes could meet. Then, he smiled at me and brought our lips together. He kissed me gently, sweetly, causing another blissful moment. I could officially say that this day had become perfect. It just needed one more little thing.

I broke apart from him and grabbed the bottle of champagne and two glasses. Klaus gave me a knowing look and smiled, grabbing his glass from my hands. I popped the cork with an exited squeal, then, proceeded to pour it into our glasses.

I put down the bottle and held my glass up. "Here's to an eternity of perfect little moments like this," I said with a smile.

"An eternity of perfect little moments like this," Klaus grinned back, clinking our glasses together.

I took a sip out of the glass, then thought "fuck it," downing the whole glass in seconds. Klaus laughed and did the same. I finished bathing in perfect, comfortable silence. Then, stood up to get out of the bath tub. Klaus got up too and quickly ended up in front of me with his towel wrapped around his waist and holding my warm robe up to me to put on. I turned around and let him put it on me arm by arm. Then, he grabbed me by the waist and gently turned me around to face him. We smiled and brought our lips together once more for a quick kiss.

I grabbed Klaus' hand and lead him back into the bedroom where my bag waited on the bed. I dried off and got dressed, putting on some cheeky panties and a Victoria's Secret sleep shirt. Then, I took my hair out of the messy bun I had put it up in before I got in the bath. I put on deodorant, brushed my hair, then went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Klaus waited patiently on the bed for me as I did all of these things. When I finished he was laying in the bed with the covers pulled back on the other side waiting for me to come lie down beside him.

Something was off, though. I cocked an eyebrow as I started at Klaus who had a huge, mischievous grin on his face. Then, I realized it. He had never gotten dressed. Klaus was lying there in the bed naked. He was tempting me, even though I said no sex. And no matter how adorable he was, or how much I loved him, at that moment, I wanted to slap the fucking shit out of him.

I crossed my arms and put a frustrated look on my face. "And _what_ is it that you think _you're _doing?"

"Waiting for you to come to bed," he said innocently, failing to wipe the grin off of his face.

"Naked?" I said, my voice squeaking a bit, "After you clearly saw me put something on."

"Maybe I like sleeping nude," he replied with a grin.

"Maybe, you're lying," I said through gritted teeth. "Klaus I told you! No sex!"

"Yeah, yeah, no sex on the first date. Well, technically the day is over, it's past midnight. Which, easily, makes our first date over. This could be just some random time, or another date if you prefer."

I didn't let up. My eyes were burning holes in him. I had rules, and I was _not _going to break them.

"Oh come on Michelle. Just come to bed. We don't have to do anything unless you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm sorry if I get a bit turned on by you. You have no fucking idea how hard it was for me not to take you right there in that bath tub."

I gritted my teeth and let out a frustrated noise. I had to hold my ground. I never lose, ever. But my god did Klaus look good laying there barely covered, his hip bones showing. He must've been paying a whole lot of attention when he went through my mind. He knew exactly how to turn me on.

Klaus continued to look at me lustfully with that sexy grin on his face. We locked eyes, and I refused to look away. He took advantage of that, too, by winking at me. Gah! He wasn't going to let up was he?

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath.

I yanked the shirt I had on off, ran over to the bed, and jumped on Klaus. It was official, he had won. Our mouths found each other in a frantic passion. Licking lips, sucking lips, tongues down each others throats we left no stone unturned when it came to kissing. We broke apart and Klaus ran his mouth along my jaw and to my throat. His teeth grazed my neck, but he didn't bite, afraid he'd take too much.

I was positioned perfectly where his hard on pressed against my pussy. After a while I needed friction. I was growing wetter by the second. I grinded against his hard cock that was still in his boxers, moaning slightly as the friction grew. Klaus eyed my lustfully then flipped me over, switching positions. His fingers played with the edge of my lacy panties, then slowly slipped inside of them.

His cool fingers traced circles around my clit and ran along my soaking wet opening. His eyes were locked in on mine as he played around with my clit with one finger and danced around my opening with another. I was whimpering, this wasn't enough. I needed him inside of me.

"Fuck!, I moaned, "I want you inside of me _now_!"

Klaus grinned and ripped my panties off me like they were nothing, then doing the same with his. He held his cock and played around my entrance before gently putting himself inside of me little by little. I rocked my hips towards him, I needed more. Klaus grinned in acknowledgment. The next thrust was hard, deep, I nearly screamed with satisfaction.

Klaus kept this deep, hard pace as I screamed and moaned in pleasure. He wasn't too quiet himself, grunting and moaning, maybe even a tiny growl here and there. That really turned me on. My nails raked down his back as he kept jamming himself in and out of me. After a bit of this, I quickly felt my release coming, and from the sounds Klaus was making, he was about to make his.

The moans grew louder as Klaus pumped faster, harder, I was about to cum and so was he. I had started screaming his name as he moaned mine. Harder, harder he pumped, I could hardly breathe. My muscles tightened, my body shook, this was it. With one more loud moan, I reached my climax. At the same time, Klaus was reaching his.

I gasped for air, smiling in the process as I rode out my climax. Klaus gently collapsed down on me, that grin still on my face.

Klaus, then, laid down beside me on his back and pulled me over to rest my head on his chest. Making sure he did nothing to hurt me.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Glad you gave in?" he asked breathily with a grin on his face.

I closed my eyes and let out a happy sigh, "Very. First time I've had sex in months. But that definitely tops any sex I've ever had."

"The perks of having a vampire boyfriend with a thousand years experience," he said with a grin.

"If it's going to be like this, I'm going to easily turn into a sex addict," I replied.

"That's fine with me," he smiled in return.

I rolled my eyes, "Typical guy, typical guy." Then I bust out laughing; Klaus joined in.

"A typical guy wouldn't have any respect for you at all my love, and I do," he replied sweetly.

"You're pushing it, you know?" I said seriously, the bust out laughing.

"Oh, I know, I know," he laughed back, "I broke your rule."

"But the first date was technically over," I said in return mimicking him.

"Not my exact words, but a very impressive impression," he replied.

"I'm pretty good at them, you should see my Maddie, its perfect!" I returned.

"I saw it already, actually, like you said I was paying attention," he laughed.

"Aw, damn, I really wanted to do it!" I said disappointedly.

"Okay," he sighed mockingly, "you can do it."

I smiled and made my voice sound exactly like Maddie's. "Oh I'm Maddie, and I'm daddy's little girl. He gets me everything I want! See my pretty pink Mercedes? Oh and that's the window that that evil bitch broke by smashing my friend's head into it. And speaking of that evil bitch, mommy and daddy don't know she has a secret stash of cars herself. She spent lots of money on them. They cost way more than my Mercedes! Watch me pout about it!"

Klaus laughed, "Damn you're good at that."

I giggled, "I know. That whole last part she doesn't know about, although they are going to know about one of them Monday. I can't do without my babies, one's being brought in. It'll be here at 6 AM!"

"You're so cute," he cooed and pulled me in closer.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Klaus and I looked at each other like we were busted, then quickly tried to find any sort of clothing we could put on ourselves. I jumped back in the bed after I had my shirt back on and quickly covered up. Klaus had settled back on his side.

"Come in," he said.

Rebekah came in with a frustrated look on her face. She quickly held her phone out to me and said, "Maddie has been calling constantly. You're in trouble, apparently she told on you. Kol wants to go drain her, he's asking for permission to do so.

Kol quickly peeked into the room and said, "Please, she's driving me insane! Her voice is so annoying! I can hear her every time she calls! She won't stop yelling! I wanted to throw Rebekah's phone into the fire, but she told me she'd dagger me if I did. She loves that little thing."

"I don't think so, that bitch is mine to kill," I replied. "Don't tell me 'mommy and daddy's' back home early."

"They're on their way," Rebekah sighed.

"Can I trust you to go over there and compel them all to shut the fuck up?" I said to Rebekah.

"Sure, but you owe me. I want in on the planning to destroy Maddie's social life at school," she replied. She knew how to strike a deal.

"I was going to let you anyways, but that works too," I smiled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and we've got a deal," she replied. "Come on Kol, lets leave them be. Michelle looks exhausted, she'll need her sleep if we're going to plan evil deeds tomorrow."

Rebekah and I smiled at each other when she said this. Then she quickly winked at me and pressed her finger to her lips as if saying "shh." She knew. She was good, I could tell that it would be hard to get something past her.

"Damn it Bekah!" Klaus growled under his breath after Rebekah and Kol had gotten out of hearing range.

"I got to give it to her, she's an observant one."

"More like a meddling one," he replied.

"Hey! I like to meddle…" I said with a pout.

He laughed, "What am I saying? So do I!"

"Yeah, exactly!" I replied, poking him in the chest.

* * *

Well that was a pretty racy chapter, wasn't it? Isn't Bekah great? LOL! I, at first, didn't know where I wanted to take the relationship btwn Michelle and Rebekah, but now I think I know. Please, please review if you read! I'd like some feedback. Maybe some suggestions for things Michelle and Rebekah can do to Maddie, or make Maddie do herself? I already have some ideas for a scene or two on Michelle's first day of school in Mystic Falls! And don't worry, we'll be seeing the gang soon enough (aka Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler...maybe even Katherine...)


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in Klaus' bed alone. I got up, put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then left the room to go searching for him. I wondered downstairs to find Elijah in the living room reading the paper.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked.

"Not sure, he left early this morning," he replied.

"Oh," I said absentmindedly then took a seat on the couch.

"Still tired?" he asked, putting the paper down.

I yawned, then sighed, "A bit."

"Rebekah went out to get coffee, she'll be back soon," he replied.

"I thought she didn't drive," I replied in confusion.

"She compelled her breakfast to take her," he smiled in return.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"So, Michelle, tell me, what's it like being you?" Elijah asked, sparking a conversation with me. "I mean, what's it like possessing power like that?"

"Wow, um, wow," I stumbled to find my words, "it's really hard to say. I mean, its difficult at times, hard to control myself, but like, at other times, its such a rush! The feeling of adrenaline and power coursing through my veins is so incredible. Honestly, its almost better than sex."

Elijah laughed, "Almost?"

"I mean, at one point it was better, but ya' know sometimes this mind blowing sex comes along and just knocks things out of the water," I laughed.

"So, what you're trying to say is that until last night, the power was better than sex?" he replied raising his eyebrow.

"Oh come on! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shouted out in reply. "Did Rebekah say something?"

"No," he laughed, "It's hard to hide when Klaus goes around with a permanent grin on his face. And before you say anything, it isn't just an 'I am in love face.' It's an 'I am in love and just had sex face."

I dropped my face into my hands and shook my head. It was going to be hard to get anything past my new family. Damn observant vampires.

"Good morning," Rebekah's voice chimed as she came to the door. "Sleep well?"

"I did," I replied.

"How could she not?" Elijah added.

"Oh be quiet, Elijah," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "If Kol finds out he'll never shut up about it."

"I think Kol is too busy having sex with his breakfast to even pay attention to anything going on down here," Elijah replied.

"Okay, I think its time to change the subject," I said as Rebekah handed me my coffee.

"I went in your room at your house," Rebekah said, making me thank God she had changed the subject.

"Why?" I replied.

"To try to open the trunk. It didn't work, sorry," she returned.

"I could've told you it wouldn't work, but thanks anyways."

"You didn't let me finish," she scolded. "I asked them about the key." She was looking at me with a grin on her face.

"You what?" I shouted.

"Hey, hey don't get angry," she frowned.

"I'm not," I said with a shaky voice, "I'm just shocked! Where is it? Is there a key?"

She really grinned then, "Yes, there is."

"Well are you gonna sit there smiling or are you gonna tell me?!" I jumped up and grabbed her hand, bouncing like a little kid begging their mom to buy them the shiny new toy they just saw.

"It's in a safety deposit box in New York," she replied, and pushed me gently back on the couch.

"Well what the fuck are we sitting here talking about it for? Let's go to New York and get it!"

"Woah, woah slow down there," she said. "It's Sunday, remember?"

"Oh," I pouted, "you're right."

"Hey, hey, don't frown," Elijah added, "We'll go get it this weekend."

"Okay!" I smiled.

"There's more," Rebekah added.

"More?" I gaped.

"You can get into the safe. There's things in there that you need to see. That's all I could get out of them. They're really stupid. I see where Maddie gets it from now."

"What do you mean 'things in there that I need to see?" I asked.

"I'm not going to spoil everything for you, Michelle," she replied. "You'll see soon enough."

"You really make me want to run out the door right now and walk all the way there," I laughed.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"Thank you, Rebekah," I said breathlessly, "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"You'll make it up to me in a few hundred years or so," she said seriously, but broke out laughing in the end.

"Oh, look who's up!" Kol said as he came into the room.

"Don't even try to flirt with Nik's girlfriend while he's gone Kol," Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Like he's ever going to know," he dismissed and came down to sit beside me. Rebekah rolled her eyes again. Kol sniffed and said, "Has anyone told you how delicious you smell?"

"Kol," Elijah warned. I jumped, he had quickly got up and forced Kol away from me.

"I've already ate Elijah, I was just complimenting the girl," Kol said cockily.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said bluntly, eyes meeting Kol's and refusing to look away. "Are you forgetting last night? A few inches over and I could've had fried vampire for a midnight snack."

"Oh, ho!" Rebekah laughed.

"You're bluffing," Kol replied, not breaking the stare.

I held my hand up as purple and blue sparks emitted from it and cocked my eyebrow, "Am I?"

Kol looked scared then, "Okay, maybe you're not."

I smiled evilly, "Keep in mind, I know where the daggers and ash are stashed."

"Okay! Okay! You're not bluffing! You're not bluffing!"

I smiled and held my hand out to Elijah, he gently slapped it and smiled back. Rebekah was dying laughing. She held her hand up to, and I slapped it back. "That was amazing!" she laughed.

"I am definitely going to like having you around," Elijah said with a smile.

Everyone turned their head, obviously hearing something I didn't. Rebekah gave Kol a warning look and said, "Nik's home!"

A few seconds later Klaus came in the room holding a bag in his hand. He smiled when he saw me. Elijah got up and got out of the way and Klaus took his place. He smiled and put the bag in my lap.

"What's this?" I squeaked.

"A gift, for you," he smiled.

"What is it?" I smiled.

"Just look inside," he replied.

I smiled and removed the tissue paper out of the way. Inside the gift bag were quite a few boxes, jewelry boxes. I looked at Klaus with an "O" on my face; he smiled in encouragement to continue. I pulled out a ring box and opened it, inside was a ring with large oval lapis lazuli stone with diamonds on the side. The stone was deep blue and had some very distinctive golden flecks on it. It was beautiful.

Next, I pulled out another ring box and opened it. Inside was a large ring with a rectangular stone inside an art deco frame design. It was lapis lazuli of course, with a small diamond in the middle. After that was a necklace that almost matched the ring. The frame was a tad different, but beautiful none the less. After that a small round pendant with a pentagram on one side that represented the witch in me. I giggled at this and Klaus gave me a "maybe you'll need it" look.

After that was another necklace from Tiffany, a lapis lazuli heart on a golden chain. Then, another Tiffany necklace that was big and round with an intricate design over the lapis lazuli. Then, another with a tear drop shape with a design that looked like a palm tree leaf over the lapis lazuli. Next was a ring with a vine design with diamonds, it was a wide band meant to wear on the thumb. It didn't seem like it was going to end, and the smile on my face was starting to hurt.

The next thing was a star necklace with diamonds, the second item without lapis lazuli. Then, a ring with an oval lapis lazuli stone with hearts on the side of it in tiered levels in the band with diamonds. The next ring was old, it had a large oval lapis lazuli stone set in an art deco design with moonstones, I smiled at this knowing the significance the stones had. I took out the last ring box and opened it revealing a gold ring with a large lapis lazuli stone behind a frame of gold and diamonds. It was beautiful, it all was.

I smiled and wiped a tear away. And jumped into a hug with Klaus. I held on tight, then took a deep breath and sighed. Klaus gently poked me in the back and brought me back up to look at him. He was holding one more box in his hand with a very large grin on his face. He had definitely out done himself.

I took the box from him and opened it. On the inside was a key on a chain. The key was made out of platinum and old. It had blue lapis lazuli stones on the top. It had three little circles on the top with another holding them together. At first, I thought it was a Tiffany key, but it looked different. It looked like the key had been put into a lock and opened. My mouth dropped open.

"Is this?" I whispered.

"The key to your trunk," Klaus whispered in my ear and kissed it.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Warm tears were dropping down my cheeks. I was at a loss for words. One, it was the key that would reveal what I truly was. Two, Klaus had woke up this morning and went all the way to New York, compelled quite a few people, and gotten the key for me.

The key radiated magic. Holding it in my hand felt right. I put it around my neck and grabbed back onto Klaus, crying into his shoulder. He put his arms around me and gently rubbed my back. He knew exactly what this key meant to me. I felt a hand reach out and grab mine. I looked up to see Rebekah smile at me. Klaus wasn't the only one that helped get it. "Thank you," I mouthed to her through the tears. She just smiled in acknowledgement and squeezed my hand.

"I do hope this is enough variety for you," Klaus spoke up.

I laughed and wiped a tear away from my face, "It's perfect. You forgot a charm for my charm bracelet, but we can get that eventually."

"I knew I forgot something," he replied, then laughed.

"I'm a little jealous, myself," Rebekah added.

"Hey! You'll take what you have, and you'll like it!" I pointed then laughed.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Well, Michelle, are you dying to go open the trunk now?" Elijah asked.

When he asked this and I actually thought about it, my stomach dropped. I realized I was nervous about finding out what was inside the box. A few days to prepare myself wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Actually, I think I'll wait," I replied. Everyone gave me an odd look. "What? I'm nervous! I've waited long enough, a few days more won't hurt."

"I don't blame you, honestly," he said back. "It could be a lot to take in."

"He is right," Klaus agreed, "Just let me know when you're ready. I want to be there for you."

"I will," I smiled.

Rebekah spoke up, "With a key like that, it must be something big. Sure, the trunk isn't the most impressive looking thing in the world, but that key, you could be royalty."

I held the key in my hand as it hung from my neck and observed it. It was pretty impressive. I was positive the small stones were lapis lazuli, and I was also positive you couldn't make lapis lazuli stones that small. It was done by using magic, it had to be. And the necklace had to have the daylight protecting spell put on it. There was more magic, though, probably the magic to open the trunk.

"This thing is incredible!" I exclaimed. "I can feel the magic in it. I feel like its grounding me now that I put it on. Like all the magic is flowing through me and through it, and it doesn't feel like its just going to burst out of me at any second. I feel in control, for once. It's almost as if it did some kind of spell on me that inflicted me with control. It's so weird."

"What happens when you take it off?" Rebekah asked.

"Hm, let's see," I said as I pulled the necklace off and sat it on the table. I sat a few seconds testing my feelings. I was expecting the feeling to go away, but it didn't. I still felt in control. "That's weird, I still feel it."

"You said it radiated magic. Maybe it did do a spell on you. Maybe you've needed this thing your whole life, but they hid it from you," she replied.

I picked the key back up and put it around my neck again. Not only was it a key, it was a lovely piece of jewelry. "I think you're right. Hell, it's probably all in the trunk."

"You'll see soon enough," she added.

"Thank you so much Klaus, and you too Rebekah. This is incredible!"

"You're welcome my love," Klaus whispered in my ear.

"You're very welcome," Rebekah smiled back.

"I have never seen Rebekah take to anyone like she has taken to you, Michelle," Elijah said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Oh be quiet Elijah!"

"I, personally, think it's safe to say we've all taken to her," Klaus spoke up.

"Yeah, if Kol would stop trying to flirt with her and realize she's not into him," Rebekah added.

"Yeah Kol!" I shouted with a laugh.

"If he doesn't watch himself he will find another dagger in his heart," Klaus said seriously.

"Why does everyone always result to the dagger? Can't we threaten to slap me or something?" Kol added.

"Or we can fry you," I grinned evilly.

"That sounds like a nice option. I like that option," Rebekah nodded.

"Oh come on! I don't want to be fried or daggered!" Kol frowned.

"Well, leave Michelle alone and no one will have to fry you or dagger you!" Elijah scolded.

"Yeah, its not like you have any chance with me," I added. "Give up Kol. There's a lot of things going on here that you don't know or understand at the moment, but seriously, there's no chance in hell."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'things going on here that you don't know or understand'?" Elijah asked. They all turned and looked at Klaus and me.

"That's all you, love," Klaus said, throwing all of the explaining to be done onto me.

"Oh yeah, thanks babe," I said sarcastically. I took a deep breath and sighed. Well, this was a complicated thing to explain to people. I sighed again. "Well, um, it all started with a vision. Of course, I do mean psychic vision. Sometimes vision aren't so absolute, but this one, wow, it was so clear. It's the most clear vision I've ever had. The clearer the vision, the more likely it is to happen without any interference or changes. As clear as this one was, it's going to happen, I'm sure of it.

"We connected, Klaus and I. Our spirits connected with each other and sparked the vision. We didn't even have to touch, they just reached out and grabbed one another. It was like nothing I've ever seen or felt before. It was quick and clear but I felt every single moment of it as if I was living it. All of this adds up into something.

"When you add it all up it points to destiny and being soul mates. Even if you believe in it or not, love at first sight does exist. Two souls being made for each other does exist. Being born to be with a specific person does exist. And this thing with Klaus and I is a text book representation of all of it.

"I've felt a pull to him ever since the day I came into town and saw him, and I'm sure he's felt it too. As soon as I held my hand out for him to touch, it all flashed before my eyes. The closer his hand got to mine, the more absolute things got. When we touch, when we kiss, if we share each other's blood it is absolutely magical. Our minds open up and pour themselves into the other's.

"What I'm trying to say is that Klaus knows my whole life, and I know his. Not only that, but we are soul mates. I was born to be with him just as much as he was born to be with me. I was born to be a vampire and whatever else I am. I will become a vampire and I will not lose any drop of power. I'll be a hybrid, I guess you could say."

"An original hybrid," Klaus added.

"Yes," I nodded, "An original hybrid, seeing as I'll be the first of my kind. Whatever the hell that, said, kind is."

"You really are one of us," Rebekah said breathlessly.

"I guess you can say that. For the most part, yes. Just born a thousand years later."

* * *

Damn those observant vampires! Hello readers, if you're there. I hope you like this chapter. Everyone's starting to get acquainted and all. Pool Kol, he's seriously crushing on Michelle! LOL If he keeps on, Klaus AND Michelle are gonna kick his ass! This was, also, a chapter for a bit of bonding between Elijah & Michelle and Bekah & Michelle (a bit). This next chapter involves that lovely act of plotting Maddie's doom, as promised. I'm trying to think of some really fun, mean things that Bekah and Michelle can make happen.

Ah, I, also, must say, isn't Klaus a sweetie? Michelle brings out that softer side in him that no one else can. The gift to her was a big gesture from him that I hope you all can see. It's, pretty much, his word to her that he's ready to make that big move and turn her. Which, also, means that he wants to spend eternity with her. It was almost like a huge bag of promise rings and all. But, I must say, when he really decides make it clear to everyone that they belong to each other, Michelle's going to get a really big shiny gift ;)

You are probably wondering about the key and the trunk and the stuff in the safe. All of that is going to happen in a few chapters. Michelle's going to learn a lot, and she may even find out what exactly she is. She's going to find out how dirty her "family" is too. Some very big secrets are going to be revealed, and she will get her revenge. As for the sexual abuse thing, I am still not sure if I want Klaus to find out. Everyone knows what a hot head Klaus can be, and Michelle knows too. She knows if he knows, there will be no hope for her to get her own personal form of revenge.

As, I write this, I am preparing the next chapter in my mind. I'll tell you this, we're going to get right to the devious planning against Maddie. Michelle and Bekah are about to have a whole lot of fun!

I hope you'll enjoy! Please do review!


End file.
